


Coming Home

by NanaElisabeth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Flirting, Love, Modern AU, Romance, Wedding, Young Love, hometown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaElisabeth/pseuds/NanaElisabeth
Summary: Abby moved from Arkadia when she was a teenager, now more than 20 years later, she is back for her friends wedding. She might meet someone she never thought she would see again. But what happens over time? Does a friendship start over or can you just start up where you left?Modern AU where Abby and Marcus meet in their hometown, after 22 years apart.





	Coming Home

The rain was pouring down, and the smell of wet asphalt filled her nose. Abby passed a huge tree, and stopped in her tracks. Her eyes glued to the tree, while memories of her younger self played through her mind.

_The rain had taken them by surprise, and they had been running over the green field to seek cover under the tree._   
_“Jesus Christ! Where did that come from?!” She had yelled, while squeezing water out of her blond hair. Marcus Kane, her friend and neighbor, had laughed and tried to get his own hair under control._   
_“Took me by surprise”_

_They had been on their way to a party, and Marcus’ mother had offered to drive them. They had assured her that they could walk, for one reason only: Marcus had stolen a bottle of whiskey from his father, and they were planing on sharing it on the way. Abby chuckled at the memory and started to walk over to the tree. They were sitting right there._

_The rain wasn’t planing on stopping, so they sat down in the grass with their backs against the trunk. Abby shivered._   
_“Are you cold?” He had asked, rubbing his hand up and down on her bare arm. Abby wasn’t really found of being touched, but with Marcus it was nice. Calming._   
_“I told you to bring a jacket” He shrugged and Abby rolled her eyes, making Marcus smirk._   
_“I can’t really offer you mine, since it’s soaked. But....” He said and reached in his pocket, and pulled out a silver hip flask. “This might help” She took a swing, feeling the alcohol burning down her throat, and the warmth spreading through her body. Marcus had taken a sip, and then coughed roughly._   
_“Wuss” Abby laughed and pushed him._

Abby would lie if she said that she hadn’t thought about Marcus.Kane over the last 22 years. But sometimes people fade out of each other’s life, and that happened with Marcus. Abby moved from Arkadia when her parents got divorced, she was seventeen and Marcus was nineteen. Of course they promised to keep in touch forever, and they did the first 2 years. It was pure joy whenever she opened the mailbox, immediately recognizing his handwriting. Then Marcus got into university in England, and after sometime the writing stopped. She had heard from her old friends, that he was doing well, but nothing more. Abby was brought back, when her phone started ringing. ‘Clarke’ was flashing on the screen.   
“What’s up, Honey?”   
“When are you planning on coming back from your walk? Callie is asking. Just so she knows when to prepare lunch”   
“Tell her I’ll be there in 20 minutes, tops”   
“Cool. See you soon then. Love you”   
“You too”

Callie Cartwig had a nice house, she had taken over the house when her mom passed away a few years ago. Now she lived there with her husband to be, and that was the reason why Abby was back in town. For her best friend’s wedding.   
“There you are. Did you walk the flight off?” Callie asked, and stepped out on the porch to meet her. How often they been sitting out here, talking all night long.   
“Yeah, all good” Abby said, and embraced her friend in a tight hug.   
“Where did you go?” She asked, as stepped into the house.   
“Just down the road, to the old tree”  
“Oh! I remember picking you and Marcus up there. You had been caught in some monsoon rain, and you were so wasted!” Callie laughed, making Abby chuckle too.   
“Who was wasted?” Clarke, Abby’s 18 years old daughter, asked as she approached the women in the kitchen.   
“Your mom”   
“Ha! I find that hard to believe”   
“Hey now. What’s that supposed to mean?” Abby asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Clarke just raised her eyebrow in a Are you seriously asking that? Kinda way.   
“Mom. You are fucking boring” The statement made Callie burst out in laughter.   
“First of all: Watch your language! Second: I’m not boring, I’m just too old to down a half bottle of whiskey”   
“Well, I don’t know about that. I think you did pretty good at Diana’s wedding, a few years ago” That made Clarke’s eyes go wide.   
“Enough about that. Someone talked about lunch. All that walking made me hungry”

Callie and her fiancé, David, had a lovely living room. Though they had a very nice dinner table, they were all sitting in front of the TV. Plates in their lap and eyes glued to a baseball game.   
“Hey! All that talk about you drinking reminded me of something” Callie suddenly said, placing her plate on the coffee table, turning her body towards Abby.   
“What could that possibly be?” Abby asked, without taken her eyes from the TV screen.   
“Well, Diana told me about some rumors” Abby didn’t answer, she just rolled her eyes. Of course Diana heard some rumors.   
“That your old bud, Marcus Kane, is coming to live with his mother for the rest of the summer” This caught Abby’s attention, and she immediately turned to face Callie. Vera Kane. She didn’t even know, that she lived in Arkadia. She had spend a lot of time talking with Vera, when her parents had been fighting, or when there had been trouble in school.   
“Okay. How come?” Abby asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.   
“I don’t know. She might just needs help around the house. She had wanted to rebuild for a while”  
“Well, that’s great!” Abby said, returning to her plate. Trying not give Marcus Kane much thought.   
“So, you might see him at the wedding” Abby has just taking a bit, and she nearly chocked.   
“What? Why?”   
“Since Vera is invited. She might bring Marcus” Callie said with shrug, like it wasn’t a big deal. Seeing him again for the first time in 22 years.

_Oh my. She might finally got to see Marcus Kane again._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Hope you like it, and that you will stay tuned for the next chapters.


End file.
